


angel

by BellamyWanheda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Breastfeeding Kink, Daddy Kink, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pregnancy Kink, Spanking, Stepfather, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tags May Change, Vibrators, excessive use of commas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellamyWanheda/pseuds/BellamyWanheda
Summary: The first time Clarke ran into Bellamy at the club had been one of the biggest shocks of her life, but now, a couple years after that first night, catching her stepfather’s eyes on her as she stripped seemed as natural as the sun rising each day. They had of course upgraded their relationship past fumbling trysts in the champaign room to the apartment Bellamy secretly rents her downtown (“our love nest” as Bellamy jokingly called it) and the elaborate vacations he would whisk her away on every few months.Started with smut but now there's plot. And also still smut...
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 129





	1. sorry

The first time Clarke ran into Bellamy at the club had been one of the biggest shocks of her life, but now, a couple years after that first night, catching her stepfather’s eyes on her as she stripped seemed as natural as the sun rising each day. They had of course upgraded their relationship past fumbling trysts in the champaign room to the apartment Bellamy secretly rents her downtown (“our love nest” as Bellamy jokingly called it) and the elaborate vacations he will whisk her away on every few months. While her relationship with her mother may have all but disappeared, Clarke’s relationship with her stepfather has never been stronger, despite the 15 year age difference and having to keep it a secret from most of the people in their lives. 

Bellamy still loved to come and watch her dance though, usually buying them an hour or two in private, something about making his little girl do terrible, naughty things for Daddy while she is at work turned him on. Tonight was apparently not one of those nights though, she spotted him at the back near the bar clutching a whiskey and wearing a thoroughly unamused expression. It was a face Clarke knew well, it was the face that meant she was serious trouble. And had there been any doubt in her mind before, the text from Bellamy waiting on her phone when she got off stage, I’m waiting in the car out front. You’re coming home NOW. made it quite clear. She quickly slipped on a sun dress and a pair of sandals, Bellamy always appreciated it when she skipped undergarments, and rushed out the side door. 

True to his word, Bellamy’ driver had the sleek black town car with tinted windows waiting in front of the club for her and she opened the back door and slid in silently. Bellamy was sitting stoically in the car, bespoke suit perfectly in place as he stared down at his phone. 

“Hi Daddy.” She began hesitantly, biting her lip and turning to face him. 

Bellamy ignored her, continuing to type out an email. Clarke didn’t dare try and talk again until they were pulling up in front of the sleek high rise. Bellamy got out but Clarke waited, he always opens her door for her. She took his hand as he helped her out of the car, his hand slipped possessively around her waist as they entered the building. 

The elevator ride up to the 27th floor and walk to their apartment felt like it took hours. 

“Get naked and go sit on the bed.” Bellamy ordered as soon as they entered the apartment, smacking her ass as she walked off in the direction of their bedroom and he walked into the kitchen to make himself a drink. 

\----- 

Clarke laying on the bed, blonde hair fanned across the pillow, completely naked when Bellamy walked in in just his perfectly tailored button up and pants, he must have taken his jacket and shoes off by the door. He downed the rest of his drink and then set it on the night table as he stood over her. 

“Do you know why you’re in trouble, princess?” He all but growled. 

Clarke bit her bottom lip and shook her head, “no Daddy I don’t.” 

“Oh really?” Bellamy questioned. He turned around and walked over to her chest of drawers, rifling through the top drawer for a minute as Clarke’s heart dropped into her stomach. He turned back around waving a pack of pills, “then I suppose you’re going to tell me that these don’t look familiar?” 

Clarke paled, “I can explain Daddy, I promise.” She pleaded as Bellamy tossed the birth control to the ground, clenching his jaw and crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I’d like to see you try…” 

She took a deep breath. Clarke had always known that Bellamy wanted kids but she was already 16 when her mother and Bellamy got married and Abby never wanted to have more, no one actually ever outright told her this, but she had picked it up from snippets of fights when they thought she couldn’t hear them. So maybe it shouldn’t have come as such a surprise a few months ago when Bellamy told her he wanted to get her pregnant, she had agreed and he had been almost obsessive in his quest to impregnate her since but Clarke was apprehensive. 

“It’s just…” she started “I’m worried about what would happen when the baby came, I mean we don’t even get to be together in public and I… I…” tears welled in her eyes. 

“Oh Angel” Bellamy breathed as he rushed to her side on the bed, pulling her to lay against his chest as her tears fell silently. It was quiet for a few minutes before he softly said “I could leave Abby…” 

Clarke jerked her head up in shock, in all of their time together Bellamy had never once mentioned leaving her mother. 

“You… you would?” 

Bellamy tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and gently wiped a tear off her cheek with the back of his hand, “Yeah, I would. I love you Clarke, so much more than I ever loved Abby. I could finally be here with you full time, we could go public, I could show you off, let everyone know you belong to me… And we could start our family.” His hand smoothed down her body to rest on her flat belly at that. 

Clarke nodded vigorously, tearing up for a whole other reason now but she also felt arousal shoot through her and her thighs began to get sticky. She looked up at Bellamy and nodded her head vigorously, he leaned down capturing her lips with his own, his tongue dominating hers. 

Bellamy pulled back. “I’m so glad I can make this better sweetheart, but that doesn’t change the fact that you lied to Daddy. First about how you were feeling and about having stopped taking birth control.” 

She gulped. “I’m so sorry Daddy, I promise I won’t lie to you again, I promise.” 

“I don’t know if I believe that Angel. But either way, naughty girls who lie to their Daddys get spanked.” Bellamy pushed her off of him, rising from the bed to settle into the armchair on the other side of the room. “Come get over my knee.” 

Clarke shivered, as she climbed off of the bed she felt her slick begin to physically drip down her thighs. She laid down across Bellamy’s lap with practiced ease, lining her cunt right up to the obviously hard cock in his impossibly expensive slacks. 

Bellamy chuckled softly at her eagerness before grabbing her ass meanly in his hands and pulling her back until her ass was perched over his thigh instead. “Nuh uh little one, this is still a punishment. Although it looks like you may be enjoying it a little too much already…” he said as he ran his pointer finger through her wet folds ever so slowly. He brought his finger up to her lips and she opened immediately, suckling on his finger until the taste of her was long gone and he finally withdrew it from her mouth. 

“Count them out for me sweetheart” he whispered in her ear, lips just barely brushing against it. 

“Yes Daddy” Clarke agreed, bracing herself for the first hit. Bellamy squeezed each of her cheeks in his large hand before releasing her, a long moment past before she finally felt his hand come down on her. A satisfying smack echoed through the bedroom, followed almost immediately by Clarke squealing. 

Bellamy waited a moment as his Angel remembered her task and let out a breathy “one.” 

Clearly satisfied, he continued her spanking. By the 6th swat her once so soft and creamy skin was turning a beautiful pink color and Bellamy felt his dick twitch at the physical evidence of his actions. By the 15th hit she had mostly turned into a blubbering mess, although Bellamy could see how slick her thighs had become since he started. 

“Have you had enough, baby?” 

She nodded. 

“Okay, come here” he said, lifting her up to cradle her in his arms with her legs across his lap. She burrowed her head into his neck as her breathing evened out, Bellamy rubbing her back and placing gentle kisses all over her face. He lifted her up and carried her to the bed, laying her back down with her head on the pillows. She settled back and watched him as he slowly undressed. 

Bellamy climbed onto the bed, full naked now, and lay on his side, body half covering hers and tangled his hand in her hair before leaning down and kissing her deeply. Their tongues battled for dominance but he won as usual. 

“Daddy…” Clarke whimpered and he began ever so slowly kissing his way down her body before giving one final kiss to her lower belly. 

“I can’t wait to watch your tummy get all swollen with our baby” he breathed, eliciting a drawn out whine from Clarke. “You’re gonna be such a good girl carrying Daddy’s baby, huh?” 

She nodded enthusiastically, “yes Daddy.” 

Bellamy reached up to palm her breasts, letting his thumbs roughly graze over her nipples. 

“These are gonna get bigger too” he said, wistfully. “Your sweet breasts are gonna fill up with milk for the baby. And you’ll give Daddy a taste too, won’t you?” 

“Anything you want.” 

Bellamy leaned down finally, ghosting a kiss along her smooth mound before finally dragging his tongue from her opening up to press against her clit firmly. Clarke moaned and bucked up against his mouth. He reached up to lock his arm across her abdomen, pressing her against the mattress. 

“Stay still Angel or else Daddy can’t make you feel good.” 

Sometimes Bellamy liked to make her orgasms drawn out, one memorable time he ate her out for a full two hours before allowing her to come, she was sobbing and begging by the end of it, just the way he liked her. Evidently this was not one of those times though, in no time at all he had sunk two fingers into her dripping cunt and was roughly licking at her clit, just the way she liked it. Clarke had been steadily getting wetter since she first saw Bellamy at the club. There had never been a time when knowing her stepfather, her Daddy, was watching her strip in a room full of strangers had failed to make her wet. It wasn’t long before Clarke felt herself winding up and her whines and moans got higher in pitch, she looked down to see Bellamy smirking in to her pussy before leaning back in to suck on her clit. Clarke came with a loud moan. Bellamy gently worked her through her orgasm until she slumped back on the bed. He crawled back up her body to connect their mouths in a slow languid kiss, she loved kissing Bellamy after he went down on her, something about the taste of her own come on his tongue drove her crazy. 

“Daddy will you fuck me now?” she asked, biting her lip and mustering her most innocent tone. 

Bellamy suppressed a grin at her antics, “is that what you want sweetheart? You want your Daddy to fuck you, fill you up with my come and get you pregnant?” 

Clarke nodded breathlessly. 

“Okay baby, you come whenever you want.” he told her. Bellamy lined himself up with her cunt, gently running the tip up and down her slit to bump against her clit. 

“Pleaaaase Daddy nowww” Clarke whined. 

Bellamy chuckled, “be careful what you wish for Angel” he said before roughly shoving his whole cock inside of her, evoking a pleasure pained scream from Clarke. 

He set a vigorous and almost punishing pace, in line with the rest of their evening. The kind of desperate and somewhat uncreative fucking where they just couldn’t get enough of each other, finesse be damned. It didn’t take long before they were coming in unison, moaning into a deep kiss. 

Bellamy rolled off of her and pulled her half on top of him where she promptly buried her face into the crook of his neck and he let his rest on top of her head, just breathing each other in. Bellamy reached down to cradle her still flat belly where he hoped to some day put his baby. 

“It’ll take me a little time to get things in order financially before I can leave Abby” he commented, “I just need to move some money around, hide some assets, I want to make sure our family is well taken care of.” 

Clarke glowed at the way he said our family. She nodded her head, “thank you Daddy” were her last words before falling into a peaceful sleep.


	2. sleepy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For someone this anti-capitalist I sure do enjoy writing about rich people, huh? 
> 
> This is a shorter chapter but I just felt like there was a natural break and I wanted to divide it up, chapter 3 is mostly written.

True to his word, it had taken Bellamy a couple of months to get his affairs in order and officially leave her mother. In that time, Clarke had quit her job at the club and she and Bellamy had found a new apartment, someplace big enough for their family to grow into. Clarke actually really enjoyed stripping and it had been a good way to make the money she needed, and it’s not like Bellamy ever minded her job, but now that they were going public and he was going to be able to provide her with anything she could ever need or want she had decided it was time to move on. Clarke planned on staying home with their kids once they were born but in the meantime all she had to do was focus on her art. It had been a pretty blissful time already, spending all day painting and drawing and then having Bellamy there with her more nights than not, it was like even though he couldn’t move in just yet he couldn’t keep himself from her. 

Bellamy and Abby lived in Connecticut but Bellamy’s company was headquartered in midtown Manhattan so normally he would just have his driver take him into the city to work every morning and then back to Fairfield at night. But given that it was about an hours drive in good traffic and Bellamy often worked late into the evenings, he also kept an apartment in the city. Just in case he didn’t feel like making the trek home each night, something he had been taking advantage of more and more lately, something about a merger deal that had Bellamy put in the extra hours. Or at least that’s what Abby thought. In reality Bellamy’s evenings in the East Village brownstone he had just purchased, in Clarke’s name so there was no chance of Abby taking it in the divorce, had been going a little differently… 

\------ 

Bellamy’s company was in the process of trying to acquire a tech startup and the deal had been going sideways the last few weeks, having to work late because of a merger wasn’t just the lie he told Abby so he could spend his nights, and a couple memorable weekend “trips to San Francisco for meetings”, with Clarke in the city. Obviously he couldn’t care less that this meant he saw Abby far less, and he knew well that the feeling was mutual. He was certain she was just as thrilled to have him gone all the time. However it also meant he had less time to spend with Clarke and that was physically killing him, it seemed like they had only gotten closer since he had agreed to leave her mom. Almost like now that she knew he could really be hers (as if he hasn’t always been) she had become needier and even more eager to please him. 

Every night this week he hadn’t made it back home to her before midnight. Clarke was always fast asleep when he got there, curled up in their king sized bed just wearing one of his t-shirts or one of her little silk pajama sets he loved so much, or his favorite of all, completely naked. The first time he had let her sleep, just climbed in next to her and pulled her against him. She had mumbled something in her sleep and she burrowed into his chest, her body so soft and warm and pliant against him. 

He had woken up the next morning and rolled over to find Clarke sitting in the window sill facing the street with her sketchbook in her lap. 

He allowed himself a few moments to just watch her before he said, “good morning baby girl” his voice still rough with sleep. 

Clarke jerked her head up now noticing he was awake. She frowned, her sweet lips forming a perfect pout as she put her sketchbook aside and walked over and plopped herself on to the bed where Bellamy was lounging against the intricate carved oak headboard (with slats just small enough to fit handcuffs around). 

“Daddy why didn’t you wake me up when you got home?” she demanded, “I missed you so much last night.” 

Bellamy’s shoulders dropped at hearing what she was upset about, his Angel just needed him. 

He adopted a serious face as he pulled her to straddle him, Clarke went willingly but looked away, still hanging on to her indignation. 

Bellamy nudged her cheek with his nose before beginning to kiss his way down her neck. He looked back at her and could see her face was beginning to soften and she had taken her bottom lip between her teeth. 

“I’m sorry Angel,” he started “you just looked so sweet when I got home and I wanted to let you sleep…” 

“Okay,” Clarke says “that makes sense, thank you Daddy. But will you pleeeease wake me if I’m asleep when you get home tonight?” 

“Of course, whatever you want.” 

He had had to wake her up upon his arrival the next four nights after that but their languid fucking and cuddling in the early hours of the morning turned out to be some of his favorite moments with Clarke. She was so sweet and pliant and always even more eager to submit to Daddy than usual. 

\------ 

It was close to 1am when he finally shoved his key into the door of their apartment on Friday night but his extra work meant that barring any kind of emergency, he wouldn’t have to work at all this weekend, a rarity these days. He had all day Saturday to spend with Clarke and then Sunday morning he was going back to Connecticut to finally talk to Abby, his lawyers and accountants had gotten everything in order and all that was left to do was tell his wife he wanted a divorce. 

Bellamy toed off his shoes and socks and dropped his bag by the front door when he walked in. He tugged at his tie as he walked through the apartment, unceremoniously dropping it, along with his jacket, in the laundry basket in the corner of their bedroom. He turned on the lamp on Clarke’s nightstand, bathing the room in a soft yellow glow and then climbed on the bed, careful not to disturb Clarke yet. She was bundled under the duvet, breathing slow and even. Bellamy brushed her blond locks away from her face before leaning over her and pressing sweet kisses to her forehead and her cheeks. Then, just as he was starting to kiss down her neck, he heard a softly whined “daddyyy” and he smirked into her skin. 

“I see someone is awake” he said. 

“How was work daddy?” she asked. 

“It was fine, but I’m much more excited to spend all day with you, baby.” 

They were now laying on their sides, face to face, on the bed. Bellamy’s hand was running up and down Clarke’s, he could now tell, naked body under the covers. Her breath hitched every time his hand neared her breasts. Bellamy let himself get closer and closer each time without ever touching her peaked nipples. He raised an eyebrow at her, as if provoking her into speaking. Instead Clarke just bit her lip, breath getting more ragged as her boyfriend teased her. 

“Need something, sweetheart?” Bellamy asked, finally ready to move things along. His cock had been hard since the car ride downtown just thinking about Clarke at home waiting for him and his predicament had decidedly not improved since seeing her sleeping sweetly, naked as the day she was born, in their bed. 

Clarke let out a huff but realizing she had been defeated, nodded her head. 

“Tell daddy, Clarke” he demanded, voice gruffer now. 

“Daddy, will you please fuck me?” she asked, adopting her most innocent voice. 

Bellamy kissed her lips lovingly and pushed her to lay on her back, caging her body with his as he bent his head down to start mouthing at her breasts. Bellamy and Clarke had a mutual obsession with him putting his mouth on her tits, he couldn’t wait until she was nursing. Watching Clarke breastfeed, seeing her tits all swollen and getting to taste the sweetness were fantasies that had long occupied Bellamy’s fantasies. 

As he began gently licking at her nipple he reached his hands down to interlace his fingers with hers. One of Clarke’s hands was tightly balled into a fist and she refused to release it even as Bellamy tried harder to free her hand. He looked up at her in confusion but she was staring up at the ceiling, refusing to meet his eye. A theory suddenly dawned on him and he stealthily slid his hand down to the apex of her thighs. Before Clarke had a chance to close her legs he brushed his hand up the inside of her slick thigh to her dripping cunt. 

“Oh Angel…” he said, looking up at her. “Were you playing with yourself before you fell asleep?” 

Clarke nodded bashfully, her doe eyes finally landing on Bellamy. 

“It’s okay, I told you that you could take care of yourself any time you needed to during these nights when daddy has to work late.” 

“Okay, I was playing with myself before I fell asleep” she admits. 

“And is that a toy in your hand?” he counters. 

A pastel blush blooms across Clarke’s face but she nods as she opens her hand reveals a rose gold bullet viberator with a button at the top. Unlike most of her toys, it had not been a gift from Bellamy but he knew it was one of her favorites because she had bought it after their first night together at the club when she couldn’t stop thinking about him. It may have been tiny but he knew it was a powerful one with multiple speeds and vibrating patterns. 

Bellamy smiled at the toy, taking it gingerly from her hand. “Hmm I bet this was making you feel real nice, wasn’t it? Did you come” 

A frustrated expression washed over Clarke’s face, “no I tried so hard but then it just got to be too much and I went to sleep instead…” 

“Awe, my poor baby” he said rubbing his big hand over her tummy and the bottoms of her breasts.

Clarke nodded her head in agreement of this statement, a look of mock seriousness on her features. 

Bellamy grins easily at her before adopting her sober expression, “I guess daddy better help you out with that then, huh Angel?” 

“I think so, daddy” she replied. 

Bellamy couldn’t help but smile as he leaned in, locking his lips against Clarke’s and letting his tongue languidly explore. While Clarke was distracted he drew his hand down her body until he let the metal tip of the toy bump against her clit. Clarke moaned into the kiss. Clearly she was still over sensitive from her previous playtime, Bellamy could tell this wouldn’t last long. That was fine by him though, he was both incredibly pent up and also exhausted, he could give Clarke a couple quick orgasms and then come inside her himself. 

He turned on the vibrator to its lowest setting, just a satisfying buzz, and ever so gently ran it from Clarke’s slippery opening up to her clit. She jerked in response, breaking away from Bellamy to let out a breathy and high pitched whine. 

“Shhh baby” he soothed her. Bellamy pushed the button a few times, getting it to a low pulsing setting before pressing it more directly to the top of her clit right at the moment he used two fingers of his other hand and pushed them into her cunt. Clarke let out a deep moan and came on the spot. It may have been the fastest Bellamy has ever made her come, no doubt due to her previous activities. 

He smiled nonetheless, leaning down to first press his forehead against hers and then capture her lips with his own. 

“You ready for my cock now sweetheart?” he asked. 

Clarke nodded in enthusiasm, too spent to formulate a verbal response. Bellamy smirked as he slipped off the bed to take off the rest of his clothes. Clarke turned and propped herself on her elbow to watch him hungrily as he slowly stripped. 

Her hands grabbed at him, pulling him back into her as soon as he climbed back in bed. One hand threaded through his hair as she brought his lips down to hers. Bellamy lined himself up with her opening, letting the head of his cock bump against her clit before he finally started pushing into her. Clarke was almost impossibly tight and he wanted to go slow to give her a minute to adjust to his size but at the same time they were both desperate sexually and exhausted physically, a combination that resulted in wanting this tryst to go fast. Eventually he gave in and when he pushed the rest of the way into her she whined. 

“Daddy please just fuck me I can’t wait.” 

And who was he to deny his angel what she needed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, I have an outline and the next chapter is mostly written but if anyone has anything specific (scenes, kinks, etc.) they would like to see in this story please let me know, I could use some more ideas lol. Also you can always prompt me anything on [tumblr](https://bellamy-wanheda.tumblr.com/) I can't promise I will fill it but I've been really into writing lately.


	3. strip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a flashback...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I wanted to let people now that I am now participating in the awesome initiative [Bellarke Writers For BLM](https://bellarkefic-for-blm.tumblr.com/) so you can prompt me literally anything and in exchange for a donation to a Black Lives Matter related fund/cause I will write it for you! There's also a lot of other AWESOME writers participating and we are trying to make it to having raised $2k by the 100 finale so it's a great time to participate.

Bellamy woke up the next morning around eleven. Clarke was curled up against him, her head resting sweetly over his heart, blonde hair just enough of a mess to be cute. He couldn’t help leaning down to press his lips against the crown of her head and then bury his nose into her hair a little, the perfumy scent of her jasmine conditioner always seemed to soothe him. He started to shift her off of him to get up and start on a late brunch but she whined as soon as he made a move. 

“Don’t go” she mumbled, eyes still closed. 

He chuckled lightly as he settled back down and pulled her even closer. “Alright baby, I’m here” he assured her, kissing her forehead again. 

“Good.” she said, with a definitive nod of her head, finally opening her eyes and propping her chin on his bare chest, fixing him with a contented and dreamy gaze that made his heart skip a beat. They had fallen asleep naked last night and his already half hard dick twitched at the feel of her breasts pressed against him. 

Clarke’s eyes flicked down to the partially tented sheets before fixing him with a devilish smirk and then immediately plastering on her most innocent face. “Can I help you with that?” she asked. 

He frowned lightly. “Can you help _who_ with that?” he prompted, raising his eyebrows. 

He saw Clarke shiver lightly, “can I please help you with that _Daddy_?” she retorted. 

He bit his lip, smugly leaning back against the headboard, hand behind his head. “Okay baby, why don’t you suck my cock a bit first.” 

He had to suppress a laugh at the way she scrambled to draw back the covers and clamber her way down to her hands and knees between his legs. It wouldn’t have been sexy except for the eagerness and almost innocence of Clarke that Bellamy always found hot. It was at times like that that he was reminded that, despite what Clarke did for work he was still the only person she had ever done anything sexual with. It had been such a joy discovering that the sweet little girl persona Clarke adopted onstage was closer to reality than any of the guys hungrily watching her onstage that night could have known. He was Clarke’s first and only and he intended to keep it that way. 

\----- 

_2 years ago_

_Bellamy wasn’t usually a strip club guy, mostly he just preferred the naked women around him to be there just for him. At least the high class gentlemen's clubs, where the girls are making thousands of dollars a night, that the men Bellamy knows and works with tend to frequent do not make him feel skeevy like he imagines a strip club in the middle of say, Kansas, would though. But Bellamy had just signed a deal with Roan’s company and that was where he had suggested they go to “have a drink” to celebrate being in business together._

_It was just Bellamy, Roan and a couple other guys who worked for Bellamy. They had settled themselves into a table near the front and were about three drinks and two lap dances in when her show started. They’d seen a few girls’ routines already and they were all good so Bellamy focused up to watch._

_“Please welcome to the stage…. PRINCESS!”_

_Several men in the audience whooped and hollered, no doubt regular patrons who had seen Princess’ show before. He leaned back again ready to enjoy what he was sure must be a good show._

_Nothing could have prepared him for seeing his estranged step daughter walking out onto the stage. He is pretty sure his jaw physically dropped like a cartoon character. First at the shock of seeing her in this place, and seeing her performing in this place at that, and then at the way she looked. Clarke wore a completely sheer pink babydoll with red hearts covering her nipples and possibly the tiniest pair of matching sheer pink panties that Bellamy had ever seen. She walked gracefully and yet almost… shyly onto the stage in what looked like at least 6 inch pumps. She grinned at the audience letting out the cutest little giggle at the way they cheered for her._

_He could tell the exact moment that she spotted him, she had just reached a hand out to grasp the pole when she did a quick scan of the crowd and her eyes landed on him. She stilled as if frozen in stone and her eyes noticeably widened. The sounds of Naughty Girl by Beyonce continued around them but their eyes seemed unable to leave each other. She bit her lip._

_Suddenly a voice from somewhere else in the room yelled out, “come on sweetheart” and Clarke was startled out of her reverie._

_Bellamy felt a surge of protectiveness in him at hearing this stranger call Clarke sweetheart. No, not quite protectiveness, something else he couldn’t exactly put his finger on. Possessiveness? He shuddered at the implications of that feeling._

_Clarke was going through her routine now, it seems that her onstage persona was that of a sweet, innocent girl. Bellamy would be lying if he said it didn’t seem taylor made to his personal tastes. He could feel himself getting harder and harder as her performance went on. He wondered if she could tell he had an erection, her eyes seemed unable to go more than a few moments without looking back to him. If Bellamy’s companions noticed the connection between him and the girl on stage they didn’t say anything._

_Clarke did three songs and then was exiting the stage far sooner than Bellamy was ready for, at that point he felt like he would burst if he didn’t get to her soon._

_“Hey this place has private rooms, right?” he leaned over and asked Roan._

_The man smiled lecherously and knowingly, “yeah man, you just gotta tell the manager over there who you want and they’ll take you back.” He gestured to an older woman, maybe late 40s, standing in the corner and dressed conservatively all in black._

_Bellamy stopped for half a minute to consider what he was doing. It’s not like he felt all that loyal to Abby, their marriage had always been more one of convenience. But still, Clarke was her daughter, his step daughter and it felt like this may cross a line._

_In the end though, Bellamy knew what he really wanted to do, what he was unable to talk himself out of doing, so he rose from his seat and sauntered over to the woman in the corner._

_Bellamy couldn’t stop fidgeting on the sleek black leather couch of the champaign room, as the woman had called it. Now that he was actually here waiting for Clarke his nerves seem to have set in. The room was bathed in a pink light that he was sure made everything that happened there look even better._

_Clarke had ended her show topless, the tiny pink thong panties the only scrap of clothing on her body. Her tits were, in a word, perfect. Much bigger than average which he liked but clearly without sacrificing any of their youthful perkiness. He wondered if she would still be topless when she came in or if she would have put the babydoll back on or maybe even changed her outfit all together._

_He wasn’t kept waiting long however when the door cracked open and she walked in shyly. He was pretty sure his heart actually skipped a beat. She had changed in to a white lace and sheer babydoll that hugged those perfect tits snugly and another pair of matching panties. She looked like the closest thing to an angel that Bellamy could possibly imagine._

_“Hi” she whispered as she came to stand in front of him._

_He rose to his feet and they stood face to face a mere inches from each other. “Hi” he responded just as softly._

_“I can’t believe you’re here” she admitted, “I thought I was going to have a heart attack on stage.”_

_Bellamy half chuckled at that, “Well if it helps, I thought the same.”_

_Now it was her turn to laugh and she reached out to grip his arms as he brought his hands cautiously to rest on her waist._

_“Did you… I mean, did you book this room because you’re mad and you’re going to tell my mom or do you actually, you know, want me?”_

_The soft innocence of her voice made his dick miraculously even harder._

_“No baby, I’m here for you.” He whispered stroking her side lightly._

_She whined slightly at that and he could see her rubbing her thighs together. Had he made her wet??_

_Her hands fluttered at his arms as if not quite sure what to do. It struck Bellamy in that moment that maybe the sweet and submissive act that she adopted onstage wasn’t so far off._

_He sat back down on the couch and pulled her into his lap to straddle him. “Come here sweetheart, come sit with me.”_

_She seemed more than happy to obey him and he smiled to himself, this was gonna be a lot of fun._

_“Will you kiss me?” she asked in the absolute prettiest of voices, Bellamy’s chest bloomed with pride and affection at this sweet girl. His sweet girl._

_“Of course baby” he responded, leaning up to press a soft kiss against her lips. She rubbed slightly, seemingly unintentionally, against his hard cock as she let out a slight whine at the kiss. Bellamy leaned in again to kiss her harder. He ran his tongue along her lips asking for entry which she readily accepted. Even when kissing her she took on the submissive roll._

_As they’re mouths remained locked together Bellamy let his hands slide up to rub along the sides of her breasts for a moment before taking them into his hands and giving them each a firm squeeze._

_He broke away from her lips but kept her close to him. “These have gotten so much bigger than the last time I saw you, my little angel.” he cooed._

_Clarke nodded her head vigorously, “yes Daddy” she replied. Immediately her face paled in embarrassment at allowing the word to slip out but Bellamy couldn’t have been happier. It’s like she was created just for him._

_“Awe sweetheart, you love showing Daddy your pretty tits, don’t you?”_

_She seemed to physically untense her body at his use of the affectionate moniker. She smiled a beautiful little grin and nodded her head, “Mhm, so much. I used to dream about this when I was younger. I used to imagine you coming into my room at night to tuck me in… that you would let me call you Daddy when we... you know…”_

_Bellamy felt like a shock of electricity went through him at her admission. She had actually fantasized about him as a teenager? Had dreamed about calling him Daddy and having sex with him in her childhood bed. His dick was really starting to hurt being confined to his slacks._

_Clarke grinded her hips down on him, clearly she could feel the situation quite well. She gasped, “Oh my god Daddy, how long have you been this hard?”_

_“Since I watched my beautiful little step daughter dance and strip in front of a room full of strange men.”_

_Even in the low light of the room he could see Clarke blush at his words._

_“You look like an angel in this, baby” he said, lightly fingering the fabric of her babydoll, “but how about this, if you can get totally naked for Daddy I will let you suck my cock. How does that sound?”_

_“Good. Thank you Daddy” she sing-songed as she scrambled off of his lap to remove her lingerie set. First she pulled her babydoll off of her body and then she slowed down as she carefully pulled her little panties down. He could see the way her panties almost clung to her center and he could see her stickiness beginning to drip down her thighs without the barrier her panties had provided._

_She moved to get on her knees but he reached a hand out to stop her first. “Let Daddy look at your pretty pussy for a minute first.”_

_She blushed again but obediently spread her legs to grant him better access. She was positively dripping as Bellamy ran his thumb along her folds. He could pretty much tell through her panties but was still pleasantly surprised to confirm she was waxed smooth. He bumped his thumb against her clit and she let out a high pitched moan. Bellamy moved his pointer finger to her entrance and slowly began to sink it into her. She was far and away tighter than any woman he had ever felt. He continued to push into her until his finger hit a wall._

_He almost jolted with the realization that he was touching Clarke’s hymen. That meant that she was a virgin, that she had never been taken by a man before._

_He looked up to see Clarke’s eyes heavy on him, “oh sweetheart, are you still a virgin?”_

_Clarke let out a restless whine at his words but nodded her head in affirmation, “no one else has ever touched me before.”_

_“At all??” he asked._

_“No one but myself and now you, Daddy.”_

_Bellamy groaned softly and his head fell forward to nestle against her soft stomach. She reached her hands down to run them through his hair. He pressed a gentle kiss to her tummy before lifting his head again._

_“You were saving yourself for Daddy, weren’t you?” He knew she probably hadn’t been but it didn’t matter, she was his now and if he could already tell that if he had his way no one else would ever touch her again._

_“Yes Daddy, I’m all yours” she assured him._

_“Good. Good girl, my Angel. Now why don’t you get on your knees and Daddy will teach you how to give him a blow job.”_

_Clarke got to her knees in no time and rested her hands against his thighs, peering up at him expectantly._

_Bellamy smiled at her as he reached down to undo his belt and unzip his pants. He pulled them and his boxers down just enough for his dick to pop out._

_Clarke’s mouth parted in a perfect little O as she stared at his newly exposed cock. Probably the first cock his sweet little girl had ever seen. And Bellamy wasn’t exact small or unimpressive to begin with either._

_“You wanna touch it, Angel?” he asked._

_She nodded her head in response and so he took her much smaller hand in his and guided her to squeeze his cock._

_Bellamy groaned at her feel of Clarke touching him for the first time. She was experimental in her touches, looking up at him, gauging his reaction and then repeating the things he seemed to like with a slight grin of pride at having made him feel good._

_He let her play around for a couple of minutes before he covered her hand with his own once again to still her hands. “Why don’t you try licking Daddy, Clarke? Just like you would a yummy lollipop.”_

_Clarke complied immediately, leaning her head down to run her tongue along his tip. Bellamy shuddered at the feeling. She licked around the head of his dick a couple more times before drawing her tongue all the way up from the base of his cock to the tip experimentally._

_“That’s so good baby, do that again.” Bellamy ordered. She seemed to be a total natural at this. Her movements were still a little clumsy and not quite sure of herself but the innocence of this sweet girl turned Bellamy on almost as much as the feel of her mouth._

_Finally he reached down to tangle fingers in her blonde waves and pulled her head up to look at him. “Okay sweetheart, are you ready to try taking Daddy’s cock in your mouth? It may be too big for you to take all of me on your first try but I know you’re gonna be a good girl for me and do your best, right Angel?”_

_“Yes Daddy, I’ll try my best.” She was practically bouncing up and down on her knees, no doubt in excitement of having her first cock in her mouth, what a sweet little slut his step daughter turned out to be._

_“Okay baby, just open wide for Daddy and keep your teeth back.” He guided her mouth over his hard cock and slowly lowered her down on to him. He felt her gag slightly as his dick hit the back of her throat but Clarke was so eager to please that she powered through it. Bellamy didn’t let up, forcing her further down. Eventually he wanted to be able to get rough with her and while he knew instinctively that his girl would go along with whatever he told her to do, it didn’t seem too early to start getting her used to the idea._

_He let her come up for breath a moment later, stroking her hair lovingly as he whispered what a good girl she was being for him. Clarke ran little kitten licks over his cock as she caught her breath, almost like even as he was pushing her she couldn’t bear to stop pleasing him all together._

_The next time he let his hands remain more loosely on her head as she took him down her throat. She still gagged a little but once again she powered through with a determination he found at once adorable and stunningly hot._

_“Okay Angel, now why don’t you just suck on Daddy a bit?”_

_Clarke alternated between sucking and licking for the next few minutes and it was almost embarrassing how quickly he felt the familiar signs that he was about to come._

_“Clarke, baby, I’m gonna come, I want you to swallow every drop.”_

_She nodded as best she could with a large cock in her mouth and in no time at all he was shooting hot spurts of come down her throat._

_Bellamy slumped back against the couch as he watched Clarke pull off of him and swallow the last of his seed._

_“Come here sweetheart” he said, patting his lap._

_She eagerly climbed back onto him, her legs straddling his hips and her cunt pressed against his now softening cock._

_“You must be really wet now, baby.”_

_“I already was Daddy” she said with a light chuckle._

_“Do you want Daddy to take care of you?”_

_“Yes please” she grinned._

_Bellamy pulled her even closer against him and gently started to run his fingers along her bare mound, her thighs, anywhere but where she wanted him most. Clarke whined at his teases but he just smiled. Her perfect tits were right in front of him and suddenly Bellamy couldn’t stand another moment of not having his mouth on her. He leaned down, surprising her, as he drew her nipple into his mouth and started to suckle. The hand that wasn’t teasing her cunt came up to pinch her other nipple. Bellamy was suddenly struck with a surprising image of a breastfeeding Clarke. Of them creating a baby together, of Clarke feeding their little miracle and then at night him getting to taste her sweet milk from these perfect tits._

_Clarke let out a breathy moan that snapped him back to the present and he switched breasts, biting lightly at her other nipple as his hand came up to manipulate the one he had just been sucking on._

_Clarke was squirming around on his lap and so finally he took pity on her and let his thumb fall against her clit, building a steady rhythm of rubbing against her until she was practically vibrating in his lap. He slicked up his middle finger and pushed it somewhat roughly into her tight opening and she nearly screamed. He could feel her fluttering around his finger before her mouth parted in a silent scream as she came._

_Clarke slumped forward against him after her orgasm and nuzzled herself against his neck as he wrapped his arms around his sweet girl._

\---------- 

Bellamy laid back basking in Clarke’s blowjob and the memory of the very first time she had ever done that. 

Clarke was once again curled up with her head on his chest and his fingers lazily playing with her hair. 

“Okay baby, we really need to get up now” he told her. 

Clarke fixed him with a pout and he had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes at her antics. 

“Okay Angel, how about this, if you get up you can come shower with Daddy.” 

Clarke’s eyes lit up as she rose, “Okay Daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](https://bellamy-wanheda.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> I have ideas for more chapters, it's basically just somewhere to get out all my kinks lol 
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://bellamy-wanheda.tumblr.com/)


End file.
